


愿与你携手天涯，从青丝到白发

by Twilightsnow



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 19:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilightsnow/pseuds/Twilightsnow
Summary: b站看到的视频，写个小作文





	愿与你携手天涯，从青丝到白发

**Author's Note:**

> b站看到的视频，写个小作文

十月枫山下了几场雨，满山枫叶红了大半。  
天好容易放晴，女医想着出去采些药来，便背上药篓上了山。  
女医独自住在枫山脚下的药庐，若非必要出门，大多时候都待在药庐里钻研医术。附近城中不少人都知道女医，也经常会有人来找女医看诊。  
“怎么受伤了？”  
女医正采着药，在一处草丛中发现了一只受伤了的白兔。看着白兔那可怜的小模样，女医有些不忍心，便给白兔上了药细细包扎起来。  
“以后可要小心啊。”  
她并没有看到，在她身后白兔化作了一个姑娘的模样，正目送着她远去。  
“好温柔的姐姐。”  
  
白兔从小就被告诫要知恩图报，此时得了女医的恩，必然是要报的。低头看了看手腕上包着伤口的帕子，又看了看女医远去的方向，心中有了主意。  
天色暗了下来，女医点了盏灯，借着灯光翻看医书，总觉得有人在背后看着自己。  
回头看了看，并未发现人，以为是自己的错觉，便再次将目光放在了手中的医书上。  
这几日女医总觉得有人在药庐中看着自己，却从未发现有人。  
“莫不是最近太累了？”  
女医有些奇怪，这错觉可也太真实了。  
白兔见女医看了过来，一个转身躲在了柱子后面，俏皮地笑了笑。  
  
相遇总是猝不及防的。  
这日女医去城中给人看诊，路走了一半突然下起了雨。  
女医在亭中躲雨，看到不远处跑来一个姑娘，嘴里还嘟囔着“怎么下雨了”。  
女医往一旁让了让，免得这姑娘不留神撞到别的地方。  
白兔看着女医，甜甜地笑了笑，女医也温柔的对她笑了。  
雨还在下。  
女医有些着急，张大娘还等着呢！  
这时只见白兔捂着肚子蹙眉，不好意思地笑了，“我饿了。”  
女医从药箱里摸出来一个果子递给白兔。  
“这个很甜的。”  
“谢谢姐姐。”  
白兔接过果子，心里比果子还甜。  
  
第二次相遇依然是在雨后。  
“又见面了姐姐。”  
白兔很是开心。  
  
之后，女医在药庐见到了白兔。  
“姐姐我好难受。”白兔可怜巴巴地捂着额头，看着女医。  
女医伸出手碰了碰白兔的额头，“哪里难受？”  
明明没事啊！  
女医没有检查出白兔哪里生了病，笑着问：“你没生病啊，怎么说难受呢？”  
“就是难受，心里难受。”  
“嗯？怎么难受？”  
“就是……”白兔歪着脑袋想了想，“几日见不到姐姐的那种难受，一个人好没意思的。”  
女医笑了，“那你留下陪姐姐好不好？”  
“好！”  
从此女医不论走到哪里，身边总会有个可爱俏皮的姑娘跟着。  
  
上元灯节，女医带着白兔在街上看灯。  
“姐姐，是兔子！”  
白兔指着兔子花灯朝女医喊。  
“恩，是兔子，喜欢吗？”  
“姐姐呢？姐姐喜欢兔子吗？”  
“喜欢啊，兔子多可爱啊。”  
白兔听了这句，更高兴了，一蹦一跳的。  
“姐姐我想要风筝。”  
“可是现在是冬天没办法放。”  
“那咱们等春天到了去郊外放好不好？”  
白兔搂着女医的手臂撒娇。  
“明年春天你在吗？”  
不知道为什么，女医一想到白兔会离开，心里就有些难受，就像是白兔当初说过的那种，很难受。  
“当然在！还想和姐姐放风筝呢！”  
不止春天，还有夏天、秋天和冬天。  
  
“姐姐？”  
听见白兔叫自己，女医回过神来。  
“怎么？”  
“姐姐走神啦，在想什么？”  
女医给自己倒了杯酒，“想你。”  
白兔没说话，脸有些红。  
皱着小鼻子嗅了嗅杯中酒的味道，“闻着好香。”说着拿起了杯子一饮而尽。  
女医无奈的搂着白兔往榻上放。  
“才一杯就醉了。”  
刚要松手，白兔忽然用力搂住女医的腰，将她扑倒在了榻上。  
女医愣了愣，没反应过来。  
“我喜……喜欢……”  
白兔抱着女医的腰，嘴里还嘟囔着什么。女医仔细听了听，听到白兔说：  
“我、我喜欢……你。”  
女医先是愣了下，随后无奈又欣喜地笑了笑。  
“小混蛋，坑还没学会怎么刨呢，知道什么是喜欢吗？”  
“唔……喜欢姐姐。”  
随后白兔就没了声，趴在女医身上睡着了。  
“呵呵，小混蛋，姐姐也……心悦你啊……”


End file.
